


He's Just Sleeping.

by StrayedFromDestiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Teen Wolf, nervous breakdown, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayedFromDestiny/pseuds/StrayedFromDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles waits for Derek, but something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Just Sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, and I want to continue it but I guess that all depends on the feedback! Also, I think I broke something within myself writing this.

Stiles was sitting on his porch waiting for Derek to come over just like every other night this week. Except tonight he was late, and Derek was never late. Pulling out his phone to check for messages and seeing he had none, he sent a quick "where are you" text to the alpha. He was probably just caught up in some werewolf drama with Jackson or Issac. Those two were always in need of "Derek Attention" as Stiles liked to call it.

He was getting kind of chilly so he went inside to grab a small blanket to take back out with him. As he went out to the porch swing there was still no sign of Derek. Checking his phone again, he was over an hour late. Debating whether to go for a walk or not, because if he did and wasn't here when Derek got here he might just leave, but he was bored. and had nothing to do. and it was Derek's fault for being late anyways. "Stupid sourwolf" he mumbled to his self. Leaving the blanket on the porch swing and zipping his hoodie up, he decided for the walk.

He had walked about 2 blocks and something inside him had felt weird. It kind of stopped him in his tracks, something he had never felt before. "What the..what the hell is wrong with me?" He started walking again slowly and the pain hit him again. He had stopped at the end of the street, himself having to lean against the lamp post that was planted there, something was really wrong, where was Derek when he needed him? When he needed to tell him to calm down, it was probably just that sandwich he ate earlier, the cheese didn't look all that great now that he thought about it.

Turning around quickly, he thought he heard his name, he looked around but saw nothing, nobody was there. His heart rate quickened and his breathing got heavy, if this was someone playing some kind of prank, he was going to kill them. He kept walking, almost back to his house by now when he heard his name again, this time fully stopping to turn around looking into the complete dark behind him, "H-Hello? Who's there, Scott? Dude if this is you trying to screw with me, its so not funny." He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to turn when he heard it once more, this time a little louder, enough to recognize the voice, "Derek! Where are you creeper wolf? I know it's you, I can tell your voice."

He waited for the wolf to answer but heard nothing for a few minutes, "Come on Derek? Wh-where are you? It's getting past the point of creepy now." He huffed out a breath and mumbled something about Derek paying for this later, he shrugged and decided to continue walking back towards his house. He walked about another block before he heard his name again. "Sti-less.." His heart felt a panic, and that's when he saw him, Derek, laying on the ground, he was curled over on his side, and Stiles could see that his shirt looked wet, but wet with what? "What are you doing on the ground?" He walked over to the man on the ground kneeling down beside him and he smelled it, it was so strong even his human senses could pick it up, blood. "Derek? What's wrong? Are you bleeding? What happened?" He panicked flipping the wolf, grunting as he rolled him to his back, only then did he see the two holes in his shirt, the source of all the blood. "What the fu-" His hands moving to lift the wolfs head from the ground and sliding him onto his lap, the wolf hissing from the pain, "Hu-nnt-" He seethed out through his teeth, grunting with each movement, eyes closing from the pain. 

There was so much blood, more than Stiles had ever seen, he lifted one side of the others jacket and his shirt was soaked in blood. What the hell happened to him?! "Derek, come on wake up, DEREK?!" Seeing that his eyes fluttered back open, Stiles let out a relieved sigh. "Hey you, what happened, where is all this blood coming from?" Trying to hide the worry in his voice, but knowing it was no use, fully aware or not he knew Derek could sense it. "Wolfsba-ne. Hunters" he grunted, and by this time Derek had started coughing up blood. There was no telling how long he had been laying here, trying to get to Stiles house, and he thought he was just being a dick and being late. The wolf grunted at the pain as he spoke, his body clenching and arching at the same time. Gritting his teeth and grabbing the teens arm, trying to find any sort of relief he could, taking in the boys scent, his mate's scent. "Hey, hey, calm down, I'm right here, I'm going to get Deaton, look I'm calling him right now" he mumbled as tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Seeing his mate in pain was not something he was used to, and he didn't like it. But he knew from the last time that Derek was shot with wolfsbane that it was serious. He didn't know what to do, where were the bullets? Could he find them, would he be able to find them in time? Should he leave Derek, what would happen if he left him here alone? "Derek, where are the bullets, huh, I need to know. Where were you when this happened?" Running his hands through the wolfs hair, he tried everything he could to ease some of the pain. 

Coughing from the pain, Derek didn't want to tell Stiles that the bullets were gone, and there was no way to save him, he knew that he was shot near the water, and with the current, there was no hope in finding the hunters who had done this or any bullets. He didn't want to scare him, he had already been laying here for a few hours and the wolfsbane had already made its way through his body, he could feel it pulsing through his veins and he knew that he was dying. He knew it wouldn't be long before he was gone, but his mate had found him, the one person he needed to see, and that in itself had taken some of the pain away. Feeling Stiles body warmth against him one last time, hearing his voice, was more than he could have asked for in his last moments. The last few months had been the best of his life, he even found himself laughing again. So no, he couldn't do this to him, he couldn't tell him there was no way to save him. But he couldn't lie to him either.

He reached up and grabbed Stiles hand in his own, breathing quick shallow breaths, trying to mask the pain. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and the wet roll down his cheeks, "Stiles, I can-" coughing again more blood coming out of his mouth this time. He could see the boy trying not to freaking out more and more. "Gone, they are gone. no bullets." He managed to get it out. He could feel the poison working its way deeper in his veins, feel his body weakening, starting to lose its grip on life.

Stiles tried to wrap his mind around what he had just heard, what did he mean they were gone, that there were no bullets. There had to be bullets, without the bullets he would die. "No, Derek, there has got to be bullets, please, there has to be" the tears were falling from his eyes blurring his vision. He squeezed the alphas hand, and wiped his face with his other hand, not caring that he got blood all over himself. "Please tell me you are wrong, tell me you have the bullets." The sobs coming from his chest could no longer be masked, not having bullets was not an option, he had to do something. 

Derek looked up at this kid who had taken his heart, knowing this would be the last time he would ever see him. See his golden brown eyes, the tiny freckles that splash over his nose, the way his nose scrunches up when he smells something funny, the sound of his voice when he is talking, laughing. The placement of each and every mole along his skin that he had memorized by now. The laugh that at one point had gotten on his nerves, yet now it made him smile every time he heard it, now made him smile knowing that he was part of the reason the boy would laugh. He gritted his teeth once more as he felt the poison from the bullets working its way deeper, he could feel it when it reached his heart, feel his pulse as it began slowing, this was it. It took everything he had to lift his hand to the boys jaw, "Hey, it's okay, I found you" he coughs, "I--Stiles, I lo-ve you. I need you--" Gritting through the pain, trying to breathe while he talked, "To be strong, take care--take care of everyone." He knew the boy most likely wasn't hearing his words, but he had to tell him, tell him that he wouldn't change one moment in since the day they met, "I love you, you're my-" he coughs once more, "my mate-" he breathes out the final word, eyes closing as his hand falls, slowly dragging down the boys shirt and landing in his lap, he was gone.

"Derek, no, please god, Derek, wake up, no no no, come on get up, don't do this to me, damnit Derek, PLEASE GET UP." Stiles was crying so hard he could hardly breathe, his whole body was shaking. He gripped both sides of the leather jacket, shaking the wolf in his lap, screaming at him to wake up, to open his eyes, to start breathing again. "PLEASE DEREK, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, YOU HAVE GOT TO WAKE UP. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, JUST GET UP" He was almost beating him in the chest, he should run, he should go and try to find help, but he can't leave him here alone, outside on the cold ground. So he does all he can think of, he screams for help, "HELP, Somebody PLEASE HELP ME, -Oh god Derek, please hold on, please, I love you, god please, I love you so much, you cant do this-you're the freaking Alpha, ANYBODY PLEASE, I NEED HELP." He is wiping at his face, mixing the blood with the tears.

Not caring that Derek's face is covered in blood, he is leaning down, planting kisses along his jaw, over the tear stained cheeks, over his lips. Hoping it will wake him up, he has never been able to resist kissing him back, but nothing is happening. "Please Derek, I need you, your pack, oh god, your pack they need you, please wake up, just open your eyes and look at me, please." Pleading with the wolf, begging him to wake up, he can barley see out of his eyes, the tears burn and he feels like he is fixing to have a panic attack, leaning over and laying himself halfway over Derek's body, he couldn't move.

The next minutes are all a blur, as he hears the voices around him. He can make out Scott.. and Issac is that Issac? His hands are tucked in around the wolf laying there, holding onto him, not letting him go. There is another voice, one he can't quite place, he doesn't care, he must have called them, but he doesn't remember. Jackson, that's the third voice, he hears them all around but he doesn't take his eyes off of the alpha laying in his lap. He can't move, his body wont move, he doesn't want to move. But then the hands are on him, trying to move him, to take him away. Why are they touching him? Why do they want to take him away? "Stiles, you gotta let him go, we have to move him, no body can see him like this." Scott? Why is Scott pulling Derek away from him? Why is Issac pulling on his shoulders, telling him to let go? Derek is his, his mate, his wolf, he promised him he would always be there, and now they want to take him. They can't have him, he belongs to Stiles, both human and wolf, in the next moment words are coming from his mouth, "Stop! Let him go! Let me go! Why are you doing this?! What are you doing? He is mine, MY mate, go away and leave us alone!!" He all but screams out and the tugging on him almost instantly stops.

Stiles is looking at his wolf, laying in his lap, his face is peaceful, there is no more pain, no more hurting. Even tho there is still blood all over, the bleeding has stopped, and he looks so comfortable now, like he is just sleeping. Sleeping! That's it, he is just sleeping, he needs his rest, that way his body can fight off the poison, Stiles just needs to get him home. He needs to get into bed, he needs to sleep, then he can heal, and he will wake up, and he wont be in pain anymore. He looks up at the three standing there, why are they just standing there, why aren't they helping him, "Stop just standing there and staring at me, help me get him up, we have to get him home, so he can sleep this off, he needs to sleep, so he can get up the energy to heal the right way."

Scott, Isaac and Jackson all look at each other, then down to the boy holding the wolf sitting on the ground. He can't be serious, he has to know, he has to understand right? What are they supposed to do, how are they supposed to tell Stiles that he isn't sleeping, how do they help him?


End file.
